


To all my loves!

by ProSkater17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProSkater17/pseuds/ProSkater17
Summary: Winchesters live lovely life with Castiel and Jack. They get in to trouble, but they will allways work things out. Jack is the cutest!!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be making more capters to this story so don’t worry

Jack was bored. He had been lying in his bed for two hours throwing a red ball at the ceiling. The bunker easily became boring. Jack got up from his bed and left his room. He went to spy on what his fathers were doing. Sam was in the kitchen watching the computer and eating. Dean was shaving his beard. Jack watched as Dean lowered the razor to the edge of the sink and patted his soft face with a wet towel. Dean left the bathroom. Jack saw his opportunity come and crept into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Jack walked in front of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He had smooth skin. He still wanted to try shaving. He had nothing else to do. Besides, he had seen Dean and Sam shaving their beards many times. How hard would it be? Jack took the shaving foam and patted it on his cheeks and neck. He then lifted the razor into his hand. He placed the razor on his cheek and looked at himself in the mirror. Gentle and beautiful pull. It worked well. Jack was pleased. Jack put the razor back on his cheek. This time lower. He pulled. Now it happened! The pain was terrible. Jack threw the razor into the sink and, in a panic, reversed toward the shelf, dropping items.

Sam and Dean heard a rumble. They turned to look at each other. Then they got up and hurried to the bathroom. Jack heard the footsteps and panicked. He quickly rinsed the shaving foam off his face, but realized he was bleeding. For some reason, the wound did not heal. Blood was all around the sink and razor blade. There was a knock on the door. "Jack? Are you okay?" Sam asked from behind the door. Jack began to rush to wipe the sink "one second!" He washed the razor blade. Dean knocked on the door to "open the door now." Jack placed the objects back on the shelf. "That's enough," Dean said to Sam and opened the door.

Jack turned his back on Sam and Dean. He covered his chin with his hand. "What are you doing? We heard a rumble," Sam said. Jack shook his head "nothing! I just went to the bathroom." Dean knew Jack was lying "turn around." Jack shook his head. "Turn around," Dean repeated. Jack knew Dean didn't like repeating. Jack slowly turned around, holding his hand on his chin. Blood pounded along his fingers. Sam's father's instincts kicked in. He gently grabbed Jackis by the chin to see the wound. Dean noticed the razor blade in the sink "you tried shaving." Jack started stuttering "i-it was an accident! I w-was bored and I saw you shaving your beard, so I decided to give it a try ..."

“Calm down,” Sam said, grabbing the patch. He put a patch on Jack's chin. Dean took a new towel from the closet. He pushed Sam aside and patted Jack's wet skin with a towel "you could have asked for help. Yes we would have helped." "Now everything is fine again. Do you want ice cream?" Dean asked. Sam glared at Dean. “Yes!” Jack shouted happily. Sam doesn't like too much sugar. It rots teeth.

They sat together at a large table. Jack and Dean ate strawberry ice cream and Sam ate a banana. The door opened and Castiel stepped inside. “Hey Dad!” Jack shouted with a spoon in his hand. "Hey Cass. How was the day?" Dean asked. “It could have been worse,” Castiel replied, walking to the table. He noticed a patch on Jack's chin. He grabbed Jakc by the cheek and turned his head towards himself. “What happened?” Castiel asked. “Jack shaved his beard today.” Sam said. "Why? You Don't even have a beard?" Castiel said, looking at Jack. "I wanted to be like Dean ..." Jack said

Dean's heart melted. Jack was so cute!


	2. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns how to use his wings. Sam and Castiel are proud dads. Dean will be surprised!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 for my first story ever :D

Sam sat on the couch next to Jack. Jack was almost asleep. “Are you awake?” Sam asked. Jack opened his eyes and yawned "yes." ”Have I ever seen your wings?” Sam asked. Jack was confused "no. I haven't seen them myself." Sam smiled, "We've seen Castiel's fine black wings. I'm just wondering what your wings look like." Jack stood up and looked at himself. Jack was a little jealous of Castiel. He could show his wings. “Do you want to try?” Sam asked. Jack nodded "maybe I'll learn to fly sometime." Sam and Jack walked out. Jack stood ignorant. “What am I doing now?” Jack asked, looking at Sam. Sam wasn't sure. He was not an angel. “You have to focus,” he told Jack

Castiel walked around in the bunker looking for Sam and Jack. Where are they? Sam walked a little closer to Jack. "Close your eyes and focus. Think about your wings and flying." Jack closed his eyes and tensed his muscles. His back began to itch. Something soft protruded from his skin. It didn’t hurt, but he didn’t dare open his eyes. Sam stared in amazement as light brown, slightly golden feathers protruded from Jack's back. Sam had to dodge. Jack finally got his wings out completely. They were big and soft. The archangels had the largest wings. They were really beautiful. Sam was excited "Jack! Open your eyes! You did it!" Jack gently opened his eyes and looked first to the right and then to the left. He moved the large wings on his back.

He waved his wings excitedly "look Sam! They're huge!" Sam gently touched Jack's wings and whispered "they're big and strong. And really soft." They were much softer than Castiel's wings. Jack wanted to tell Castiel, "Get Castiel. I want to show these to him," Jack said, raising his wings high. Sam nodded and ran to the bunker door. He shouted inside "Castiel! Cass! Come out! You have to see this!" Castiel wasn't sure if something was wrong or if Sam was happy. He ran out the door with Sam. Castiel looked at Jack's large wings. They were so big that they dragged the ground. However, they were not as big as the wings of Lucifer or Gabriel. But they resembled Gabriel's wings. They were slightly smaller and lighter.

Castiel was happy. He ran to Jack and touched him from the tips of his wings. “They’re great,” he told Jack. Jack was proud. “How did you know?” Castiel asked. Jack looked at Sam "Sam taught." Castiel wondered and glanced at Sam, "how did you know?" Sam shrugged "I don't know. I just did.” 

“Can you teach me to fly?” Jack asked, waving his wings above his head. "Yes. It may take time. Flying is not easy. It is difficult, especially with big wings," Castiel said. “Who has the biggest wings of the Angels?” Sam asked curiously. “Probably Gabriel, Lucifer, and Micael.” Castiel replied. “My wings are small and ugly compared to Jack’s wings,” Castiel said with a laugh. Jack shook his head, "you have the finest wings that I have seen. They are a cool and black. And you know how to fly." "Of course I can fly. I've been flying for a long time." Castiel said and pet Jack's hair. "I can't wait to show my wings to Dean. He'll be surprised," Jack said happily.


	3. Happy Birthday Sam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this story when I have more time :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Sam, Dean and Castiel goes to restaurant. Jack meets weird man and his dads aren’t happy abaut it.

Jack, Sam, Dean and Castiel were going to the restaurant to eat. Sam had a birthday and they celebrated it. Jack looked out the window. He was excited. Dean drove the car and Sam sat next to the driver. Castiel and Jack sat in the back. Jack had previously baked waffles for Sam for breakfast and they had given him a gift together. Dean still wanted to take them all to eat. Dean parked his car in the yard of a fine restaurant. "I don't know Dean. Looks expensive," Sam said. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay." Dean replied cheerfully. They got out of the car. They went to sit at a corner table in a restaurant. Jack sat next to Sam and Dean sat next to Castiel.

Castiel picked up four menus and gave one to each. "I'll take a bacon burger and dessert apple pie. I love pie," Dean said. “I could have a vegetarian burger with patat french fries,” Sam said. Castiel thought for a moment before saying, "I'll take the chicken burrito. What about you, Jack?" Jack scrolled through the menu "I'll take ... Uh ... I'll take the chicken nugget basket."They said their order to the waitress. As the waitress left, Jack noticed a young man sitting at the table farther away, staring at him and smiling. Jack blushed slightly and turned his gaze away. The man smiled and whispered something to his friend. “Thank you for bringing us here,” Sam told Dean. "Don't thank me," Dean would have continued his sentence, but he noticed Jack was absent. “Are you okay boy?” Dean asked, staring at Jack. Jack shuddered "yes!" 

They started eating. “I have to go to the bathroom.” Jack said. The others nodded. Jack got up and went to the bathroom. From the corner of his eye, Sam noticed a young man rising from another table behind Jack. However, Sam did not consider it important. Jack settled into the urinal advancing as he heard the toilet door open. Jack opened his zipper and started doing his thing. A familiar young man came next to him and did the same. Jack glanced cautiously at the man. The man smiled and looked at Jack "hey beautiful." Jack didn't know what to answer. "I noticed you were looking at me." "Sorry! It wasn't meant to offend," Jack told in panic. The man laughed "no worries. It doesn't bother me." Jack smiled shyly. “I think you’re cute,” the man said, winking his eye. Jack was too innocent to know what the man meant. He just smiled and thanked. Jack closed his zipper and went to wash his hands. He didn't think about it anymore. Soon Jack felt pressure in his back. Something gently grabbed him by the hands and captured him between the sinks, pressing his hands against the sink. Jack felt a hot breath in his ear. "I like you. What's your name beautiful?" The man asked. Jack didn't know what to do. His face flushed. He did not dare to move. "J-Jack ..." Jack stammered. The man smiled "pretty name. Do you like having fun? Jack?" Jack didn't answer. His heart beat hard. He felt the men's hand slide along his back to his buttocks. Jack got cold shivers. “What if I took you home?” The man asked. Jack couldn't take it anymore. He slipped from under his armpit and walked backwards towards the door, "No, I'm v-very sorry s-sir, but No-I'm late. I must now g-go." Jack snatched the door open and ran out. He breathed outside the toilet and took a breath before going back to his desk.

Sam watched the blushed Jack return to the table. "Are you okay?" He asked. Jack nodded, but said nothing. They ate to the end and decided to leave. It was starting to get dark. They sat in the car. Jack looked out the window. Castiel was a little worried. "Jack. We can see that you are not ok. You can tell us anything," Castiel said. “Do you promise you won’t get angry?” Jack asked. "Yes," Castiel replied. Jack swallowed, "There was a man sitting in the restaurant who was looking at me strangely ..." Jack began. Dean looked at Jack through the mirror with suspicion. This story would not go in a good direction. "I went to the bathroom and he followed me. He started talking to me in the bathroom. I didn't think about it at first, but ... Then he said I was cute." Jack continued. Sam began to feel guilty. Castiel sighed. This would not end well. "I went to wash my hands, but he came from behind. I got stuck between him and the sink. He held my hands. He whispered dirty things to me and then he touched my back." It was enough for Dean to "That’s it!" Castiel suffered from what he heard. "Jack! What did you do then?" Dean asked angrily. However, he was not angry with Jack. "I slipped away ..." Jack replied. "Jack. I guess you realize that man's behavior wasn't ok?" Dean asked.

Castiel gently grabbed Jack's hand "why didn't you say anything?" "I was scared," Jack replied. "I knew there was something weird about that man ..." Sam whispered. "You knew! Why didn't you say anything?" Dean shouted. "Because I didn't think anything would happen! Jack! Did that man touch to you elsewhere?", Sam said. Jack shook his head. "I should turn this car over and go beat him up man ..." Dean said. "No! It doesn't help anymore," Castiel said. There was a moment of silence. "Can that man do that? Can people touch me?" Jack asked, confused. "Of course not! If something ever happens again, then you will immediately seek help!" Dean shouted. Castiel hugged Jack "no one is allowed to touch your body without permission." “No one is ever going to get permission to do that,” Dean said. "It's good that no other evil happened. We need to keep a close eye on Jack," Sam said. "Thank you ..." Jack whispered. ”Why?” Castiel asked.

"You will help me always. I'm grateful." Jack said. Castiel hugged him tighter. Sam almost had a heart attack. Jack was so sweet. “The main thing is that you’re okay, Jack.” Dean said more calmly. “When we go home, let’s watch some nice movie.” Sam said with a smile. Jack nodded. He loved his three fathers


	4. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack starts to bake. Dean, Castiel and Sam are having convesation in The car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write something more adult somday

Jack was not allowed to leave the bunker. Castiel, Sam and Dean were on the hunt. Jack wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone. He understood his fathers concerns, but he was not a baby. Jack wondered for a moment if he should sneek out. He shook his head. He would only cause a heart attack for Castiel. Jack walked into the kitchen. He was going to take some cereal. Jack dropped the cereal on the table. He saw Dean's radio in the corner of his eye. That's when Jack got a great idea! He smiled happily. Jack would bake for his fathers. He ran to the radio. Is it bluetooth? Jack connected his phone to the radio and started playing his playlist.

Jack felt like he was in a movie. He pulled out recipes from his phone. He dug from the closet flour, sugar, salt and spices. From the fridge he took eggs, milk, cream, cream cheese and caramel. Jack put on the oven and took a couple of cups from the cupboard. He began to mix ingredients. For Dean, he would bake a lemon ring pie. For Sam, he would make healthy biscuits with dried fruit. For Castiel, he would make cream cheese muffins. For himself, he would make chocolate biscuits.

Jack was not the best baker. He accidentally touched the stove plate and burned his fingers. He ran to the bathroom to get the patches and ran back. He almost burned lemon zest to the bottom. Jack hit his forehead on the cabinet door. He looked in the mirror at the scratch above his eye. Jack almost dropped the biscuits on the floor, but caught them. Sadly, he himself fell to the floor. His jeans broke down at the knee. He put the patch on his knee. Finally, Jack placed the pastries on a large table in the bunker lobby with a decorative map inside. He picked up four plates and set them on the table as well. Jack realized his nose was bleeding. He ran to get the paper and stuffed the paper in his nose. At what point had he hurt his nose?

Sam and Dean sat in the car. "I'm tired. And i’m hungry," Dean said. Sam leaned against the car window "me too. Let's make food at home. I can even make pancakes." “That would be nice,” Dean said with a smile. They stopped by the side of the road. Castiel stood in the rain. He opened the car door and sat in the car. “Had a nice day?” Sam asked. "Bad weather, but it's not the worst ..." Castiel said. "Gabriel would like to get to know Jack better. He thinks it would be a good idea to let other angels get to know Jack," Castiel said. Dean didn't like the idea "Gabriel I understand, but I don't want other angels in our house." Dean didn't like Jack at first, but now he no longer agreed to give up his son. "I don't know Castiel ... I understand what Gabriel means. He should know about his own culture. What if we started with Gabriel? Jack has already met him," Sam said.

"I agree. However, Gabriel is his uncle, so he has the right to meet with Jack." Castiel said. Dean stopped the car in the bunker's yard. It was raining outside. They ran into the bunker. They immediately smelled the sweet scent. Jack stood in a chair and shouted "Ta Daa !!" They were positively surprised. There were pastries on the table and an important pie for Dean. The day for Dean, Sam, and Castiel improved. "Wonderful Jack! How did you know that i’m hungry?" Dean asked, jumping in front of a table. He smelled the pie. Sam was happy even though he didn’t like sugar. Dean's smile quickly disappeared. He noticed Jack's scratched forehead, bloody nose, and several patches. He grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him down from the chair "what happened?" Castiel also noticed and grabbed Jack by the chin. He looked at the boy's wounds. Jack laughed "there were a few accidents while baking." Sam sighed with relief, "try to be more careful." 

"Let's eat now. I'm very hungry," Dean said.


End file.
